


The Fight For Hakuno

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno, what one could consider the Treasure of Babylon, was summoned to Chaldea. Here we see the effects of Gilgamesh learning he needs to share.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno, Hakuno Kishinami/Gilgamesh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	The Fight For Hakuno

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"This is Hakuno Kishinami and she will be the newest Master to Chaldea with me. After she summons her own Servant, if there are those among you that prefer to switch Masters, or just forge temporary contracts please know in advance to ask me about it unless it is an emergency. I know we all have bonds, but I will not blame you for wanting to change. Some people just click well in personalities, if not fighting together. Plus, it is not like we will never see one another living together here as it is." Gudako explained to the massive amount of Servants in the mess hall. 

"Where did she come from?" Came yell from one of the many, many Servants summoned and waiting to eat lunch.

Gudako was expecting that question. As far as all of them knew there was no Earth they could get other Masters from. The rest of the Masters were in emergency cryogenics. There should have been nowhere to get another one.

_And yet, there was Hakuno._

Gudako turned to peak at the woman around her height with long chocolate hair and amber brown eyes that just looked gold in this light. The other woman was like a doll come to life the longer you looked at her. She was a little too perfect by far in that regard. Something that reminded her of a few Servants she had met before. Like Medusa's sisters for all that Hakuno didn't... feel like a goddess. Romani nd Da Vinci already ran tests to confirm it while she was in the infirmary for two days. Their findings were that ... she was human, but not in the way that they had seen before. The closest thing they could compare Hakuno to was a homunculus. One that was extremely well made and looked like a new breed of human, perhaps she was. Or even a human that had more than a fair share of homunculus and other non human relatives. 

"I summoned her here on accident." Gudako admitted, she could feel the gaze of her fellow Master on her. Yea, it was an accident. And no, Gudako had no idea if she could do something like that again. For all that having more than one Master here _would_ be something to celebrate. 

A few of the Servants looked like they _did_ know her fellow Master too. It was interesting and made Gudako wonder just how that could be possible, but a few of them did allude to previous Grail Wars.

Gawain looked like he was going to kneel, or bow, to the woman to her left and plead to know if he was being a good knight. Gudako recognized that look from the few moments he looked like he was seeking absolution from Artoria. Archer EMIYA looked like he had no idea if he did, or not, with the way he looked confused and sure of her at the same time. The various versions of Tamamo seemed to know her, and had looks like they were planning to run of with Hakuno. Gudako made a mental note to make sure no one left Hakuno alone with any of those foxy versions of a Servant. Nero, all versions of her, worried Gudako in the fact that it looked like they were going to break out into song, or even a play. Karna thankfully, just nodded as if willing to get up and talk to her. The calmest recognition yet. Cu Lancer just had the gall to wave as if they just met up after a casual stroll.

Then there were the Gilgamesh three. 

Now Gudako was fine with the three of them. The three were powerful and demanded things go their way, not too different from a few other Servants, or kings in general she found. Kid Gil tended to play with the other kids and liked to be in charge. His charm was pretty warm and boyish for all he talked a wise game and was pretty loud. He was a generous kid that just wanted attention. He was still a kid for all he was a king.

Archer.... he was arrogant and spoiled. The king liked to inform you of his opinion and just how you needed to reach it. In the most insulting way Gudako has _ever_ heard it, of course. There were times Gudako really understood Artoria and her dislike of him for all that she couldn't help going back to him to attempt bonding. He was a powerful Servant and did know his stuff for all he said it in the worst way possible. Gudako may have taken a habit of recording him when they talked, if only to understand if he was insulting her or giving her advice for later.

Caster Gilgamesh. He was the most.. laid back version of himself Gudako had ever witnessed. For all Gudako saw him work himself into one project after another with an overtime that Romani couldn't keep up with only due to not being a Heroic Spirit, she worried about his fortitude the most. Physically that is. The only way to get him to rest was if his body, one that does not need to sleep mind you, made him pass out to stop himself from overworking himself.

None of them ever got along for how well they could agree and disagree with themselves. Completely and utterly so that Gudako never knew if they loved or hated themselves. Aside from Kid Gil, who was very open on his dislike about his adult selves. Here though she could only see one thing in all of their gazes: want. Gudako could tell she was going to see a fight on this. It was all but certain.

.

* * *

.

Hakuno's Servant summoned turned out to be a being with long green hair and flawless skin and features.

Gudako wanted to wonder if they had a similar origins with just how inhumanly perfect the both of them were if you paid attention. The being called themselves Enkidu and was beyond delighted to be "reunited" with Hakuno. Spinning her around and calling her "The only Master they want." 

The look in the Gilgamesh's eyes was even more steeped into desire at this. It was clearly seen even with the minor crowd of Servants watching the attempted summon. Gudako knew it could take a while, considering the many craft essences. or CEs, one could get before even gaining a Servant. No one except Cu seemed like they expected her to get it right on the first try.

.

* * *

.

So, apparently, Enkidu knew Gilgamesh. To the point they were the only one that could be considered their friend. 

Of course this upped the competition.

.

* * *

.

Archer Gilgamesh could be seen sitting close by, almost tempting Hakuno to lean into his lap as he withholds a sweet for her. Pulling it farther and farther behind his head as that laugh of his bellowed across the room. Clearly, not deterring Hakuno as grew less aware of his personal space the more he mocked her. Enkidu looked gleeful as their eyes stuck glued to the sight of their two companions having fun.

Only for Kid Gilgamesh to sweep into the scene. 

Gudako could almost overhear the words the child Servant side to her and presented her with another ice cream identical to his own. Archer Gilgamesh looked highly displeased when Hakuno scooched down her seat to make room for his smaller version to cuddle up to her as he ate his own. The looks between the Gils were chill inducing for all only Hakuno missed it.

.

* * *

.

Caster Gilgamesh could be seen going over a tablet with a curious Hakuno, Enkidu adding their own comments needling the man about being old. ~~Gudako had overheard it so many times she could filter that part out in her observations~~. The two mages clearly having been up longer than they should have had Hakuno nodding off here and then leaning into the man's chest. His own turban looking like it would tilt over as his head rested here and there on the crown of Hakuno's own head.

Even Enkidu stopped their banter at one point to just curl their head on their summoner's lap.

Only for Archer Gilgamesh to scoop up the Master and servant from his Caster self and pointedly move toward his room instead of the one Hakuno and Enkidu shared.

.....the following explosions that morning were louder than Ozy laughing in delight on his fellow King being smitten.

.

* * *

.

It got worse.

Gudako and Romani could only cling to one another as they looked over the security feed.

Caster was tied up and left in the closet. 

Kid Gil was tossed into the Gates.

Archer had been poisoned with a magical curse to fall in love with his own bed.

It was madness.

.

* * *

.

Of course, as soon as the three became Hakuno's Servants it stopped. 

Gudako didn't know how she did it. She had to ask.

"How did you stop them from blowing up the place. That jealousy of their was terrifying." Gudako was impressed with her fellow for all they only spent time researching together until the first Singularity, well Hakuno's first and Gudako's fifth, were to come upon them.

Hakuno looked at her mischievously. "It was easy. I told them that I wouldn't let an Ishtar onto my team not when BB and her own ilk were enough."

Gudako gaped at her. "You compared them to a goddess that was an obsessive yandere and scared them into good behavior."

Hakuno shrugged. "Very close. Enkidu, also, bet them, _supposedly_ behind my back, that the first one to get onto my team for good behavior got a kiss. I don't know where they found the chocolate, but I agreed I would like that reward in front of them."

Gudako wanted to scream when she head that. _Poor lovesick saps._


End file.
